


a feeling so peculiar

by humanveil



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Gen, Season/Series 02, just imagine a thousand teary eyed emojis right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: This is not the Way.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	a feeling so peculiar

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i literally spent the last day and a half binging mando and finished 2x7 twenty minutes before the finale dropped so ?????? i have been on quite the emotional journey. 
> 
> i wasn’t going to post thing since i like to get a better feel of characters before i try and write them, but i’ve got post-everything-you-create-even-if-it’s-bad disease so. here we go

When he finally turns away from the elevator, the others are waiting. They don’t know where to look, that much is obvious; Din can read it in the way they loiter, linger, gaze flicking between him and anything _but_ him. He almost wishes they’d just get it over with and stare—it’s no doubt what they want to do.

Uncomfortably aware of the tension swarming the ship, Din bends to retrieve his helmet. He doesn’t put it back on. He should, part of him thinks, if only to hide the evidence of the tears he’d let slip, the way his eyes shine with those he’d kept at bay. But he doesn’t deserve it. He broke his Creed, _again,_ and this time not out of necessity. This time, he’d done it because he’d wanted to—because the _kid_ had wanted him to. Because he wasn’t sure if they’d ever see each other again and he didn’t want Grogu to forget him, as if a glimpse of his face might forever allow the child to differentiate him from every other masked figure he might came across. Because the child— _his_ child—had grown to mean more to him than he ever could have anticipated, and the thought that there might be nothing to show for it made his chest tighten in a way that was painful. 

Din swallows around the lump in his throat and catches Cara’s eye by chance. The look they share only last seconds, but it’s enough; she nods as he turns away, and speaks to the group as he stills, gaze zeroing in on the screen Grogu had had his hand against.

“We should get moving,” Cara says, but Din barely hears it as he watches the Jedi continue toward his X-Wing, the little bundle in his arms barely discernible. “Who knows what else Gideon had in store for us.”

It kicks them into motion, but even as the others prepare for their departure, Din remains where he stands. His gaze drops once the Jedi disappears, eyes drifting to where he holds his helmet, the beskar glinting beneath the ship’s bright lights. He gets the impression that it’s taunting him, and if his throat weren’t so tight with grief, he’s sure shame would be in its place.

Shame, yes. But that night, as he swirls the Razor Crest’s sphere in his hands, he finds no signs of regret.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gonna go cry myself to sleep!!
> 
> catch me at [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/) ♡


End file.
